I Miss You
by Demena-x
Summary: Sad Demena... read : Demi Selena Mikayla Mitchie Sonny Alex ; Femslash


**I Miss You – A Mitchie/Mikayla Song Fic**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, Just the plot, The song is I Miss You, By Miley Cyrus, I don't own the characters, they're owned by Disney, and are played by Demi Lovato & Selena Gomez. **

_You used to call me your angel,_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven,_

_You'd hold me close in you're a-arms,_

_I'd love the way you felt so strong,_

_I never wanted you to leave,_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me,_

_I miss You,_

_I miss your smile,_

_& I still shed a tear,_

_Every once in a while,_

_& even though its different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart wont let you go,_

_& I need you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_Sha-la-la-la-laa,_

_I miss Youuu._

_You used to call me Your dreamer,_

_& Now I'm livin' out my dream,_

_Oh, how I wish you could see,_

_Everything that's happening for me,_

_I'm thinkin' back on the past,_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast,_

_I Miss You,_

_I miss Your smile,_

_& I still shead a tear every once in a while,_

_& Even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My Heart wont let you go,_

_& I need you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_Sha-la-la-la-laa,_

_I Miss you._

_I know you're in a better place, yeah,_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh,_

_I know you're where you need to be,_

_Even though It's not here with me_

A few more tears slipped down my cheeks as I finished writing the last word in my song for Mikayla. I'm taking it down to her later, She's in hospital, she's dying, She's taught me to accept that over the past few days, I don't want to accept it, but I know it's true, there's nothing anybody can do to save her, as much as everyone has tried.

She has cancer, cervical cancer, and its spreading fast; the doctors think she only has a week, at the most, left. The surprising thing is, she still has all her hair, but apparently some people do keep their hair. I needed to finish this in time for her to hear it, so I've been sitting here for the past hour with the pen in my hand, and tears pouring down my cheeks. Now that it's finished, I need to go to her, I need to go see her, I promised her that I would stay with her. She told me that she's not scared of dying, she's scared of dying alone, So I promised her she wouldn't. I remember the day she told me she had cancer, It was quite possibly the worst day of my life.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mitch? I need to talk to you baby, it's important. Call me when you get this, I love you." I pressed re-dial after listening to her message, anxious to know what she wanted to talk about._

"_Baby, Hey, What's up?" I asked into the receiver, she sniffled and let out A shaky breath._

"_I can't tell you over the phone, can I come over?" She asked quietly, her voice breaking and her breathing heavy, I could tell she was crying. I thought the worst._

"_Mik, are you okay? Please tell me you're not breaking up with me." I said shakily._

"_No, baby, I'm not breaking up with you, _please_ can I come over?" She asked._

"_Yeah, course you can, I'll see you in 10?" I asked, she swallowed again and mumbled an 'okay', then I heard the click to tell me she'd hung up. 5 minutes later, I opened the door to Mikayla standing there, huge sun-glasses covering her eyes. She had a black tracksuit on, and had her cell-phone in her hand. I opened my arms wide for her and she practically jumped on me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, and she sobbed uncontrollably into the crook of my neck. I stroked her hair, and we stayed like that until she had calmed down. We walked to my couch, and she lay with her head in my lap. My fingers carried on running through her hair, until she spoke._

"_I… I love you, you know that, right?" She whispered._

"_Of course, I love you too."_

"_I… I have cancer, Mitch." She whispered. My heart stopped, I swear, and my fingers stopped stroking her hair. I prayed in my head that it was a mistake, or a joke._

"_Mik… Please, I'm begging you, please tell me you're joking." I pleaded, my eyes stinging from unshed tears. She didn't look up at me; she just shook her head and kept her eyes fixed on the floor._

"_I'm so sorry babe." She whispered._

"_Hey, It's not your fault, we'll get through this, we'll buy whatever treatment you need, you'll be okay. I promise." I said quietly as a few tears fell. She sat up across from me, and looked into my eyes, I saw something I had never seen in Mikayla Gomez; Worry. She was scared, I knew it._

"_We cant, I've already had all the possible treatment, those days I told you I was going to stay with relatives, I was in hospital having treatment, there's nothing they can do." Hear that? That cracking noise? That's my heart & world. I leant forward and hugged her tightly, and sobbed into her shoulder, _This cannot be happening.

"_H-How long… do you… you know? Have left?" I asked into her shoulder, not wanting to know the answer._

"_About a month." She whispered, barely audible._

"_I… I c-can't believe it." I said quietly. She didn't say anything. "I promise baby, I'm gonna be with you, too the end, and I'm gonna make the rest of your time special, we're gonna do everything you want, all your life ambitions and all that crap, you name it, we'll do it." I said, she nodded against my shoulder, and we sat like that until we both fell asleep._

I meant what I promised her, we did everything, we climbed the statue of liberty, we performed a song together at one of my concerts, we came out about our relationship and we sat and watched the sun rise at our beach house (we paid half each for it so we could share it.)

I grabbed the piece of paper off my desk, and got my favourite guitar, the one Mikayla brought me, and went to my car, to begin the drive to the hospital.

"Hey baby." I said as I sat in my seat next to her, she smiled at me and muttered a 'hey.' She wasn't weak and fragile, she was still strong, even though she was… dying. I leant down and kissed her cheek, and she smiled again.

"I… I wrote a song for you, I want you to hear it, before you… before it's too late." I said quietly. She gave me a nod, and I played the song for her, Tears fell after the first few lines, but I knew she had to hear it. Once I'd finished, she sat up in her bed, tears in her eyes.

"I… Mitchie, I… I don't know what to say." She said shakily. I forced a smile, I needed to be strong for her. "You know, there's still one thing I haven't gotten to do." She said smirking at me.

"What's that?"

"I still haven't lost my innocence. My purity ring says 'true love waits', you're my true love Mitch, and I can't wait any longer, I know it sounds stupid, but there's 3 things I don't want to die as… if that makes sense." She said, I nodded and she carried on, "1, Alone. 2, A virgin, and 3, I don't want to die in this hospital, I want to go in our bed, at our beach house. I don't want to force you into it, but I really do want to… give you my purity." She said, eyes fixed on the ground, I smiled brightly, the first real smile in a month. Mikayla wanted me to be her first, and only. She wanted me to take her purity. Well, How could I say no to that? Eh?

"I'll go get you discharged." I said as I leant down to kiss her. I came back 5 minutes later and Mikayla was already up and dressed. I grabbed my guitar, and the song, and we walked to my car silently.

"Do you wanna go to the beach house now? Or do you wanna grab something to eat first?" I asked.

After 3 hours of driving, and a half hour pit stop at McDonalds, we arrived at the beach house. I unlocked it, and we went inside, I collapsed onto the sofa, and she followed.

"Mitchie, I love you, you know that, right?" She asked me.

"Of course, and I love you too, which is why, I want you to be my first too." I said, and after that, it was a blur, a hot, steamy blur. I just remember feeling _really_ good.

The next morning, I woke up with Mikayla lying next to me. She was sweating, and really pale.

"Oh my god, Mik, are you okay?" I asked, she shook her head 'no'.

"Mitchie… I think… Ow… I think this is it."

"No, no, no. I'll call an ambulance." I said reaching for my phone, but I felt a shaky hand on top of mine.

"Mitch, please, r-remember yesterday, I-I told you the 3 things. I don't want to d-die in hospital, please." She said, and I pulled my hand back from my phone.

"O-Okay, I… I love you." I said as tears cascaded down my cheeks. She lay there, shaking, sweaty and struggling to breath.

"I love you." She whispered after an hour, it was barely audible, but I heard her.

"I love you too baby. So much, and I'll never forget you."

"I'll watch over you, I promise. Goodbye."

"No, come on, don't say that. You don't say goodbye. Ever."

"I have too. If someone doesn't say goodbye, it m-means they're coming back. I'm not coming back baby. I love you. Goodbye." And after that, her eyes closed, and her grip on my hand loosened so it was just resting on top of mine.

I hadn't really thought about this moment, The moment she died, I guess I should have. I leant down and softly kissed her lips. Then I called 911.

It was over, she was gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, it was all over the tabloids, I was still in the beach house, I hadn't moved after the ambulance had came to take her away, the pillow smelt like her, and I intended on taking in every last… smell particle? Anyway, I hadn't moved, my mom had heard the news about Mikayla and had come to me, she was downstairs, I'd heard her going down. She came up and knocked the door.

"Sweetie, here's the paper." She said, handing me the paper with a sad smile.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I turned it over, and read the front page. It was about Mikayla, yesterday when they came for her, a reporter came and asked me some questions, I answered without thinking, I suppose I just wanted people to know what happened.

_**Mikayla Gomez has died**_

_The beloved Disney channel star passed away yesterday, in her beach house, which was owned with girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. The young star had been fighting cervical cancer and yesterday, she sadly lost her battle._

"_She told me she didn't want to die alone, or in hospital, and I wanted her to die happy, over the past month, we've done everything she wanted to do. The last thing she said to me was that she loved me." Mitchie, 20, told our reporter._

_The young star is loved by millions, and is known throughout the world. Her life was short lived, but full. A memorial service will be held on Friday next week for the star, where her friends and family will pay their last respects._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her funeral was horrible, everyone was dressed in black, and her coffin was surrounded by lilies, her favourite flowers. All our friends were there, from Miley Cyrus & Emily Osment, to the kids who were on Barney with us. The room was full, Her mom and Dad were to my left, and my Mom and Dad were to my right. It was sad, everyone was crying, even Joe.

We went outside, to lower the coffin, once it was in the ground, everyone started throwing flowers on it, except from me. Instead, I put my purity ring on top of it.

People left, and It was just me left there.

_**Flashback**_

_We were 9, I was sitting on the floor, crying, I'd fallen over on my roller blades, and scrapped my knee. Mikayla rolled over too me and put her hand out for me to take. I did, and she helped me inside her house. Once we were inside, she took her rollerblades off and stood on a stool to grab the first-aid kit from the top cupboard._

"_Here, don't cry Mitch." She said as she rubbed some cream on my cut. I flinched from the sting, and she put the band-aid on. "Better?" She asked looking into my eyes._

"_N-Not really." I sniffled._

"_How about now?" She asked after she leant down to kiss my knee. For some reason, it actually did feel better._

"_Y-Yeah, thanks Mickey." I said as I wiped my eyes._

"_That's okay Mitch, I'll always be here when you need me." She said with a smile._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Love you, Mick." I said smiling._

"_Love you to, Mitch."_

_**So, I know it's awful, but you know. I was listening to the song, and it made me think of these two. I don't know why, but still…**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed,**_

_**REWIEVS MAKE ME WRITE MORE!**_


End file.
